Waiting for You
by WeSmile
Summary: OneShot. Yusuke gives Keiko a gift she'll never forget. Fluffy and wuffy.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

* * *

**Waiting for You**

Sitting on a splintering park bench in freezing weather wasn't Keiko's idea of a good time. So why, she wondered, was she here? Answer. "Yusuke!"

"Keiko," he called running towards her. He was an hour late, and she hated waiting. "Sorry, but something came up." Something always came up and that something always kept Yusuke from arriving on time. "Are you angry?"

"I hate waiting," she said. She turned away from him clearly agitated.

"You're mad," Yusuke stated.

"Of course." However, she wasn't angry with him. She was angry with herself for waiting. Waiting for him was all she did. Not anymore! Turning to face him she was determined to tell him just that. "Yusuke!"

Keiko sternly stared into his vivid eyes. The eyes she gazed into for so many years; staring in them she had seen an array of emotion and staring in them Keiko felt her anger melt away. She would forgive him. Keiko, however, wasn't ready to forgive him yet, so once more she turned her back to him. "I shouldn't have to wait for you Yusuke, at least not in freezing weather!"

"You're mad," Yusuke stated once more.

"Yes Yusuke, I think that's been established," Keiko said.

"And you're cold," Yusuke asked.

"Yes Yusuke," she answered. "As surprising as it sounds I'm cold." Snow began to fall and she hugged herself for warmth. Sometimes he was so dense. What was she thinking, he's always dense. "I hope there's a reason I'm freezing my butt…"

He hugged her. "I'm sorry," he said.

"For what," Keiko asked. "For making me wait?"

"No, I'm glade you waited," he said. "I'm sorry I was late; even though, I love to see you get so worked up." He laughed, released her from his arms, and gave her behind a swift slap.

"Yusuke," She shouted. "I was going to forgive, but not anymore!" Keiko stomped away frustrated, but Yusuke took hold of her shoulders. Then spinning Keiko around, he placed a small box into her hand. This couldn't be what she was thinking. Was he…proposing?

"Please open it," Yusuke said.

Her eyes were locked on the small box tied with a pink ribbon. Should she open it? Why shouldn't she? Keiko took a deep breath. She untied the ribbon. Then with a shaking hand and a pounding heart, she lifted the top.

"What is this," Keiko inquired. She didn't understand.

"It's a key," Yusuke said.

Keiko could see it was a key, but what to and what for. "Yusuke, I don't understand."

"It's obvious," he whispered, drawing her into his arms. Keiko flushed all over. Of course it was obvious.

"Yusuke, I'm so happy," she said. Keiko snuggled into his chest. The key was a symbol of his love. Only she held the key to his heart. No longer did she feel the icy wind chill her to the bone; all she felt was happy.

"We should hurry," Yusuke said. Once again Keiko was confused.

"Why," she asked.

"I only reserved two hours, so we better hurry," he went on.

"I don't understand. Reserved two hours for what?"

"The hotel room," Yusuke said.

Wham! Yusuke fell to the ground.

"What was that for," he yelled. "I thought you were happy."

Keiko threw the key into the snow. How could she be so stupid? How could she think, for even a moment, Yusuke could be romantic and sweet? "You can go to the hotel room by yourself," She shouted and ran past him as fast as she could. "I hate you Yusuke!"

Tears threaten to spill over her eyelids, but she refused to let them. Keiko wouldn't shed one more tear for him. "Yusuke, you idiot!"

"Who's an idiot," Yusuke yelled grabbing her around the waist. She struggled, kicked, and screamed.

"Let go you jerk," She shouted.

"Keiko, what did I do?!"

How dare he act so clueless? How dare he? Oh no. Tears. And Keiko told herself she wouldn't cry.

"Keiko, I'm sorry. Was I holding you too tight?" He appeared frantic, pacing back and forth. He said, "Come on." Suddenly, he took her by the hand and started walking. Leading her who knows where; however, Keiko had a hunch where.

"Yusuke, I'm not going to the hotel with you," she said.

"Why not," he said continuing towards the hotel. Anger began to rise once more and her tears subsided.

"Yusuke, I want to get married," she said.

"Okay," he said. Then she was pulled through the hotel entrance door, led up the stairs and stopped in front of the room. "Ready," he asked cheerfully.

"Yusuke, did you hear me. I want to get married," she said once more.

"Yeah, me too," Yusuke said turning the lock and opening the door, never letting go of her hand. She unwillingly was pulled inside as Yusuke stepped into the dark room. She watched him close the door. Keiko felt her heart beat quicken. What now? What should she do? "Wait here, I'll find the light switch." His hand left hers and she could hear him search the walls. "Got it." Light.

"Happy Eighteenth Birthday Kieko!" Atsuko, Botan, Kurama, Koenma, Hiei, Yukina, Shizuru, and Kuwabara. Everyone, but why?

"Surprised you did we," Botan said prancing over to her. Surprised? More liked shocked. "You celebrated with your folks, so why not with us? Keiko aren't you going to say something?"

"Um thanks," she managed to say.

"Finally, let's drink," Atsuko squealed. Botan shook her head in disapproval, while Atsuko chugged down a can of beer.

"You threw me a party," Keiko asked.

"Of course," Botan said. "And it was all Yusuke's idea."

Yusuke! Where was he? Keiko scanned the room. There he was hiding behind Kuwabara laughing. The jerk! Making her think he wanted to have…to have… She couldn't bring herself to even say it.

"Do you plan on standing around like a mindless drone like my brother whenever Yukina is around," Shizuru asked patting her on the head.

"Who's a mindless drone," Kuwabara shouted.

"Whatever, come on," Shizuru said leading Keiko towards the others. "It's your party, so party."

* * *

"Heading home all alone," Yusuke said walking up beside her.

"Where's Atsuko," Keiko asked.

"A bar, probably," he said. "Still angry?"

"Yes," She said.

"Thought so." She saw him dig into his pocket. Then stepping in front of her he held out a small box similar to the last. "Happy Birthday Keiko."

"This better not be a joke," Keiko said taking the box.

"It's not," he said. "I promise."

This one was tied with a blue ribbon. She slowly untied the ribbon. The only thing left was to lift the box's top. She felt nervous. She felt afraid. She felt silly. "I can't open it, Yusuke." She handed the box back to him.

"You don't trust me," Yusuke said.

"No, I'm not ready for what's in that box," Keiko said. She could read the disappointment on his face. "Now, you'll have to wait for me, Yusuke." She ran ahead leaving her best friend and so much more behind.

-----

He stood alone as the snow continued to drift down with Keiko's gift in his hand. He opened the box revealing a ring and thought, _You're worth waiting for_.

**_The End _**


End file.
